yaoi in the house yo
by Kamiya Chizuru
Summary: "Jaejoong ah..." "euumm   aahh  " "Hankyungie.." "aahh  " "bagaimana rasanya?" -Yunjae feat HanChul- Yaoi, T, sebuah FF lama dr Nodame, dozo... RnR, Flame Allowed.


YAOI IN THE HOUSE YO~~

Author : Nodame A.k.a Lee Yeonri

Cast : Jaejoong, Heechul, Hankyung, Yunho.

Warning : Yaoi, dont like dont read

A/N : pernah ku post di YSP & WFF tapi udah ku hapus di sana bebarengan keluarnya aku dari kedua blog itu, ekekekekk maaf ya buat orang2 yg udah baca FF ini T^T

"Jaejoong~ah..."

"euumm~~ aahh~~"

"Hankyungie.."

"aahh~~"

"bagaimana rasanya?" kata Yunho dan Heechul bersamaan, mereka menatap pasangan mereka masing-masing. Wajah Jaejoong kini dipenuhi peluh dan badannya terasa terbakar, bebeda dengan Hankyung kini dia benar-benar puas.

FLASH BACK, 5 hours ago...

"Heechul, bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini~~ kau mau tidur sampai kapan?"

"sebentar lagi Hankyungie~~ aku masih ngantuk~~" ujar Heechul entah sadar atau tidak.

"Yaa!" Heechul tak bergeming, dia masih nempel dengan bantal pink kesayangannya.

"cium aku" kata Heechul, seakan itu perintah terakhirnya mata kantuknya berubah menjadi heebum eyes.

"Andwee! Kau belum mandi!" Hankyung berusaha melepaskan tangan Heechul yang sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

"LEPASKAN AKUU!" teriak Hankyung.

"tidaaaakkk!" jawab Heechul tidak mau kalah.

Hankyung sudah yakin melangkahkan kakinya untuk lepas dari jeratan setan Heechul, tapi dugaannya salah. Tubuhnya oleng lalu jatuh –dengan sangat tidak elit sekali- BUUMM tubuhnya dan bibirnya sukses mencium lantai.

"aduh.." Hankyung bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan gaya yang sangat menggoda iman, Heechul menelan ludah karena tergoda,

"mi-mianhe Han-ah.. aku.."

"AWAS KAU BABI!" Hankyung berteriak kesal dan..

BRAKK!

Menuntup pintu dengan kasar, kembali Heechul menelan ludah karena takut.

Sementara itu di kamar yang lain, masih didalam rumah yang sama..

"Yunho-ah~~" ini gilirannya pasangan yaoi paling HOT se-Korea beraksi.

"hn?"

"banguuu~~~nn" inilah cara Jaejoong membangunkan suaminya. Dia merangkak diatas Yunho, kedua tangan perlahan namun pasti mengangkat kaos Yunho sampai atas dada, diciuminya dada bidang itu tanpa merasa canggung ataupun malu pada readers yang sedang membaca kisah mereka.

"boo~~ eenggh.." Yunho mendesah antar sadar dan tidak sadar. Sementara di dalam mimpinya dia sedang berkelahi dengan para perampok namun tiba-tiba salah satu perampok berbuat yang sangat tidak pantas padanya, perampok itu menggerayangi tubuh Yunho, dan akhirnya berakibat fatal dengan..

PLAK!

"auuww.." jaejoong memegangi pipinya yang merah karena ditampar. Yunho seperti mendengar suara tamparan sedikit membuka kedua matanya.

"omo, boo~~ gwenchana?" Yunho langsung _melek _100 watt, dilihatnya mata Jaejoong yang sudah berkaca-kaca, bibirnya sudah bergetar, kedua pipi pucatnya memerah menahan amarah,

"huweee~~~~" Jaejoong keluar kamar sambil menangis meraung-raung.

Di ruang keluarga setelah mereka berepat mandi, dan belum sarapan karena sang koki –Hankyung dan Jaejoong sedang marah dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Han.. aku lapar~~~"

"huh!" Hankyung tidak memperdulikan Heechul, dia terus menatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan video klip BONAMANA.

"boo~~ mianheyo~~" yunho duduk di samping kaki Jaejoong, di pijatnyanya pelan agar Jaejoong bisa kembali tersenyum dan membuatkannya sarapan.

"andwe.." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Yunho yang menusuk.

Heechul dan Yunho saling berpandangan, lalu menghela nafas bebarengan.. Yunho meraih tangan Heechul dan membawanya pergi meniggalkan Hankyung dan Jaejoong.

"mau kemana mereka ge?" tanya Jaejoong yang penasaran.

"molla.." jawab Hanyung cuek.

"apa mungkin mereka ingin tukar pasangan?" Jaejoong kembali ingin menangis.

"tidak mungkin, Heechul sangat mencintaiku"

"tapi, Yunho dan Heechul adalah teman dari kecil.." Hankyung mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Yunho juga sangat mencintaimu Joongie, dia tidak mungkin berpaling pada Heechul, lagi pula kau lebih cantik daripada Heechul"

"aniyoo.. Heechul yang lebih cantik.." dalam hati Hankyung ngedumel dengan bahasa chinanya yang kalau diartikan 'tentu saja dia yang paling cantik, diakan istriku, khikhikhikhi'.

Rupanya Yunho mengajak Heechul ke dapur,

"ada apa Yun?" tanya Heechul.

"ayo.. kita memasak" tiba-tiba Yunho sudah menyiapkan empat mangkuk kosong, lalu dia membuka bungkus ramen instant lalu memasaknya di sebuah panci besar. Heechul hanya diam melihat Yunho yang 'lumayan' bisa memasak dibanding dirinya.

"Yaa.. kau diam aja sih? Siapkan meja makan.. ambil air minum" Heechul menurut lalu menuangkan air ke empat gelas besar yang biasa mereka gunakan.

"Yun, a-aku.."

"Chul, ah.. hyung.. a-aku hanya mencintai Joongie.. a-aku tidak mungkin berpaling dari nya"

"tapi Yun.." Yunho membelakangi Heechul.

"hyung, sudahlah.. jangan mulai lagi.. kau tahu? Aku sudah mati-matian menjaga rahasia kita dua tahun lalu" ucap Yunho agak kesal.

"Yun.." Heechul mendekati Yunho, Yunho menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Heechul.

"kau ini bicara apa sih? Lihat ini.." Heechul mengulurkan tangannya.

"omo, hyung, kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa berdarah begini?"

"tadi tanganku tergores pisau, ampilkan aku plester!" titah Heechul, Yunho secepat kilat mencari plester di kotak kesehatan, dan menempelkannya perlahan-lahan.

"AW! SAKIITT! PELAN-PELAN" teriak Heechul sampai membuat Han-Jae kaget.

"tenanglah hyung, kalau kau bergerak aku tidak bisa-"

"AH! JANGAN DARI BELAKANG DOONNGG~~" Han-Jae merinding.

"mi-mianhe.."

"AW! TU KAN APA KU BILANG.. TIDAK PAS KAN JADINYA.. DASAR BODOH!"

"uukkhh, dasar hyung menyebalkan, aku dengan Jaejoong juga biasa seperti ini"

"LEPAS! CEPAT LEPASKAN! DARAHKU KELUAR LAGI TUH!" Hankyung menelan ludah, sedang apa mereka sebenarnya? Ke-kenapa? Han merasa kalaupun mereka melakukannya, Heechul tidak akan pernah berteriak sekeras itu. Jaejoong cengo dengan suara-suara aneh dari Yun-Hee, Yunho tidak pernah berbicaras selembut itu saat mereka melakukannya, Yunho tampak beringas dan kadang tidak mau tahu kalau suaranya memekakan telinganya.

"GYAA! CUKUUPP! AH! AH! AH!"

"sebentar lagi hyung, akan ku hisap supaya tidak kotor"

Glek! Hanyung dan Jaejoong sudah habis kesabarannya. Mereka segera menuju dapur dan memergoki mereka berdua.

"Yaa! Sedang apa kalian?" ujap Jaejoong.

"memasak?" ucap Hanyung.

"ne, kami lapar.. jadi kami memasak ramyun, eh malah aku kena pisau terus Yunho ku suruh memplester jariku malah salah posisi, waktu dia lepas lagi darahku ternyata keluar dan dia menghisapnya" Heechul dengan semangat menceritakan kesialannya hari pada suaminya.

"sudahlah.."sekarang kita makan saja" ucap Yunho, dia menarik kursi untuk tempat duduk Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum lalu duduk dengan manis, Hankyung dan Heechul pun sudah duduk dengan manis. Setelah berdoa, mereka mulai makan..

"Jaejoong~ah..."

"euumm~~ aahh~~"

"Hankyungie.."

"aahh~~"

"bagaimana rasanya?" kata Yunho dan Heechul bersamaan, mereka menatap pasangan mereka masing-masing. Wajah Jaejoong kini dipenuhi peluh dan badannya terasa terbakar, bebeda dengan Hankyung kini dia benar-benar puas.

"enak sekali jagi~~" Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho, Yunho menjadi malu, wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"heeuumm, enak sekali.." ujar Hankyung samping mengecup bibir Heechul, Heechul terdiam, tubuhnya seakan meminta lebih, Heechul dengan kasar mendongakkan kepala Hankyung dan menciuminya dengan 'panas'.

"euumm" Hankyung yang semula menolak hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti alur ciuman ganas Heechul.

"ahh.." Heechul akhirnya duduk dipangkuan Hankyung, sambil terus menciumi Hankyung.

"jagi~~" bisik Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"ayo," ajak Yunho. Yunho merapatkan badannya dengan Jaejoong dan menghimpit badannya ke tembok dapur. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong, dan bibirnya sudah mulai mendekat dan melumat bibir Jaejoong tanpa ampun, dan tanpa memberi kesempatan Jae untuk bernafas.

The End.

RnR ?

:3


End file.
